With the exponential growth of the Internet, information available on the Internet now covers human knowledge in virtually all aspects. However, the explosive growth of the Internet has also significantly increased the effort and time required for users to find the precise information that they are seeking.
Although traditional search engines such as YAHOO™ and GOOGLE™ can quickly provide users with many thousands or millions of web links related to input keywords, the search results may contain a large number of irrelevant and duplicate content. Consequently, users often have to spend a lot of time manually reviewing multiple sites located by the search results in order to find an answer to their question.
What is needed is an improved system and method for obtaining a highly relevant answer to address some of these limitations.